reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreas Müller
|gender = Male |location = Town of Chuparosa in Perdido, Nuevo Paraíso |status = Deceased |weapon = Schofield Revolver |voice actor = Thomas Mikusz |affiliations = John Marston Landon Ricketts Manolo Santander The Stranger |voice = Thomas Mikusz |game = Red Dead Redemption |nationality = German |occupation = Prospector}} Andreas Müller is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. History Background Müller was born in Nuremberg, Germany in 1868. Sometime before 1911, he came to Mexico to prospect for silver and by 1911 he was residing in Chuparosa. Müller is a volatile man with a very short fuse, who seems to have a strong dislike for anyone American. He is also a keen poker player. Events of Red Dead Redemption John Marston meets Müller in 1911 when he joins in a Poker game which Müller is playing with Landon Ricketts, Manolo Santander and The Stranger, at the Saloon in Chuparosa. After a few rounds, with Müller making comments suggesting that John and Ricketts are colluding, John glances over at Müller and then looks down at his own cards. Upon seeing this, the German accuses John of looking at his cards, calling John "a fucking cheat", which John denies. The situation escalates and the players all eventually draw their guns on each other. Müller decides that he and John will duel for the chips in the pot, with The Stranger and Ricketts as their respective seconds. Ultimately, John wins the duel and Müller is shot dead; John and Ricketts go to have a drink, with Ricketts saying that "Mr. Müller is buying". Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Lucky in Love" Quotes Trivia * Following the mission "Lucky in Love", Müller's death is covered in the next newspaper edition in-game. His article mentions Müller as being a shining citizen in Chuparosa. * While it may seem out of place for a German immigrant to be living in poverty-struck Mexico, this was rather common at the time. Mexico was a destination for many non-Spanish European immigrants in the 19th and early 20th century, particularly from Germany and other Central European countries (especially northern Mexico). Mexico was a heavy immigrant nation, although not to the extent of countries like Canada, America, and Australia. *The player can kill Müller while he is walking to the duel spot, but they will fail the mission. **Very rarely, there is a glitch where, when Müller is shot on the way to the duel spot, the characters around Marston freeze. The only way to escape this is to fail. *The player can actually cheat against him by using the Elegant Suit, but no money will be awarded. *Sometimes, Müller will carry a Semi-automatic Pistol to the duel. However, once killed, he will drop the Schofield Revolver. Gallery File:Andreasmuller.jpg File:Muller.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love05.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love11.jpg|''"You fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love18.jpg|''"There is no more cards game!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love19.jpg|''"There must be a name for'' this..." File:Rdr_lucky_love22.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love23.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love26.jpg Rdr muller duel.jpg John and Muller duel.jpg|Muller's last moments. Navigation de:Andreas Müller es:Andreas_Müller fr:Andreas Müller Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Duelists in Redemption